The invention relates to deodorizing devices and methods of making and using the same, and more particularly, to deodorizing devices for deodorizing pet litter boxes.
In today's environment, concerns about air pollution have become increasingly significant. In recent years, indoor air pollution has become more of a problem, and it has brought about the development of numerous air cleaning devices, materials, products and methods. The rapidly growing problem of air pollution has thus made it important to develop new devices and methods for obtaining cleaner air and a better environment.
Particles, odors, bacteria, microorganisms and other contaminants are frequently unpleasant and sometimes unhealthy to breathe. Particle contaminants are about 13% of the total contaminants found in the air of homes, offices, kennels and other enclosed areas. A particle is defined as an object having definite physical boundaries in all directions, limited in size to objects having diameters ranging from 0.001 microns to 100 microns including liquid and solid suspensions in the air. Public data on domestic sources of pollution report that solids and other pollutants are a part of everyday living in the home, especially homes with cats, dogs, birds, ferrets or other pets. Particulate pollution is a major concern because particles function as major "carriers" of other sources of air pollution. It is estimated that the average man inhales 40,000-70,000 dust particles with every breath amounting to 22,000 times a day. This can be very costly physically, economically and environmentally.
In addition to particles, there are many other sources of air pollution. Vapors and gases, for example, may make breathing difficult. Vapors are formed from liquids or solids, and gasoline, mercury and camphor are examples of substances that are easily vaporized. Airborne living organisms, such as viruses, pollen grains and bacteria, are also contaminants. Most pet odors are produced from waste and body fluid, which are of nitrogen and sulfur origin. When accompanied by bacterial action these wastes make putrefaction and decay a continual odor source and nuisance in the indoor environment.
To clean air effectively in large areas mechanical filters and electronic air cleaners are often used. These devices include air exchange filtration systems, or electronically charged fields and plates to collect and remove particle matter. Even though they are air cleaners, the devices in some cases produce ozone, which is an air pollutant. Mechanical, filtered and electrical devices can be expensive, require costly maintenance and in some areas are restricted in their use. Electronic air cleaners in some instances also stir up the dust particles which are too small to be filtered out.
Household odors such as burning tobacco, cooking foods, pets, mildew, refrigerator odors, carpet odors, bathrooms, chemicals, garbage containers, closets and basements are difficult to control because they are many and different in source. Aquariums, pet litter boxes, bird cages, kennels, smoking rooms, kitchens and other indoor areas typically have significant odor problems. There are many different products on the market for deodorizing and freshening the air. Such products are produced in many forms including mists, blocks, liquids, powders, granules and gases. Various methods are employed when using these products to control malodors.
Odor masking superimposes one malodor on another stronger odor, thereby creating a new and often unpleasant odor. The method is typically used in toilet areas, and often the problem is many people do not like the odors produced from the materials which are usually chemically derived. Odor cancellation is achieved when certain odor pairs are combined such as lemon and fish. The impulses sent to the brain conceal each smell, and the brain thereby perceives little or no odor. This method by placing chemicals, fogs, mists or sprays into the air is undesirable. Oxidation is another means of odor control, but it is complex because ozone is involved. Oxidation can be dangerous to humans depending on the amounts and levels of the substances used. Chemical reactions require deodorizers that provide a lasting effect, and they are usually chemical concentrates in liquid, block and granular forms. This method is used mostly because they are low in cost, but usually are pollutants themselves because of the chemical fumes and gases that are released. Biological methods of combatting odor include using enzymes and bacteria to break down odor causing matter. Urine and waste odors are broken down slowly, and these methods are not always 100% effective. Enzymes are typically safe, cost effective and easy to use, so their use is becoming more common. However, they are limited in their use and versatility.
Many solutions have been proposed to purify and freshen the air. Allen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,532 discloses an air purifying and deodorizing device for use in refrigerators, toilets and sick rooms. A metallic container having a perforated surface and an absorbent deodorizing material disposed therein is placed within the refrigerator. Preferably the deodorizing material contains charcoal combined with other ingredients having germicidal qualities. Sealing members are provided to facilitate storing the device over considerable periods of time. This design is disadvantageous because charcoal as well as activated carbons have amorphous structures with widely diverging pore sizes.
Ensar Corporation of Wheeling, Ill. markets the ODOR FREE device for pet litter boxes. The device is L-shaped and has a pair of projections that allow the device to be slipped onto the side of the litter box to absorb odors therefrom.
Nature's ODOR GUARD is commercially marketed from Boise, Id. and uses SC Zeolite, whose chemical name is clinoptilolite, in powder or granular form. The powder is sprinkled on the odor source. The granular form, which is contained in bags, is placed on or near the odor source.
The NONSCENTS odor control system is commercially available in bagged powder and bagged granular cap form. The NONSCENTS product uses a natural zeolite to control odors. The NONSCENTS "Product Use Guidelines" recommend applying two to four tablespoons of NONSCENTS powder per pet litter box. It is also known to sprinkle the powdered NONSCENTS zeolite on carpets to deodorize them.
The BOODABOX and BOODA LOO odor-free litter boxes are commercially marketed by Booda Products Inc. of Gardena, Calif. Both litter boxes use charcoal air filters and/or pan liners to eliminate odors therein.
Prior art uses of zeolite include sprinkling zeolite powder in pet litter boxes and carpets. It is also known to place bags containing zeolite in ventilation ducts to deodorize the home. Bags of zeolite have been placed in the past in aquariums to deodorize and remove ammonia from the water. Zeolite has also been used adjacent to waste water lagoons. Other deodorizing materials which have been used to deodorize pet litter enclosures include pine, fir and other scented woods in saw dust form.